A Different Start
by TheOmega7Project
Summary: What if, after finding out he was quirkless, Izuku began training his body and mind to a shattering point? What if he trained himself so hard that he turned out differently temperament wise? We might cross the border between T and M at certain, but if it gets to a point where it is more M than T, I will change the rating. Stronger!Izuku
1. The Beginning

**[Official upload: 07/09/2018]**

 **HOI! Welcome all who decided to read my first fanfiction story! Now, this idea came to me because I have been playing it out in my head for the past several months(from the time of release for this chapter). And that idea was: what if, after finding out he was quirkless, Izuku began training his body and mind to a shattering point that, by the time of our first meeting with him in the manga, his body would have look completely different. He will also be more intelligent as his mind would be far stronger. And I have been very intrigued by it. So, without further adieu, let's get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimers: I am not sure how factually accurate this shall be in terms of actual, or in-universe, science, so please if you happen to have knowledge on the subject, please inform me on discord (information is on my profile). I, also, do not own nor shall I ever own 僕のヒーローアカデミア(My Hero Academia)!**

Text:

' _[in italics]_ ' - thoughts of the person whose POV we are viewing

"[regular text]" - speech

 _"[italicized text]"_ \- speech being repeated by POV thought

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

It all started in Keikei City, China of the year 20XX. In a hospital room, a baby was born in conjunction with a strange "phenomena". The newborn child held the ability to emit a unknown amount of light from their body. But they were only the start.

Soon after their birth, similar "phenomena" began appearing all across the world. The source of this phenomena was unknown then, as it is now. However, what was originally the extraordinary soon became the norm. "Dreams" were now able to become reality.

Now, the world's population consisted of ~80% of those who held these unique abilities, these "individualities" - quirks. With the development of the "phenomena" known as quirks, humanity has entered a new age… the "Society of Superhumans"! But with this age came new hardships. The phenomena carried with it a new wave of crime, much more dangerous than the last. And out of it came the need for something else. Those who wished to protect the innocent from the evil, that began to infest the world due to the lacklustor ability of countries to change their current laws, began to wear the mantle of heroism. The profession, originally thought to remain a dream, came from the chaos of the new world. And from their various acts of heroism, they gained, not only money from the state, but also the respect and love of the public.

This is where our story begins…

* * *

 _ **Year 2XXX, four years after Midoriya Izuku's birth**_

 **Midoriya Izuku POV**

"You best give up." he said, causing my heart to drop and my mind to stop in its tracks. I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. As I was about to ask him to see if I heard correctly or not, when I heard my mom speak in a tense voice.

"Doctor…! You mean there is something wrong? Every other child at his kindergarten has manifested, but Izuku still hasn't…" To which he replied "I'm sorry, ma'am, remind me: you're fourth generation correct? Your quirk I mean…"

"Yes naturally…" she started off slowly before continuing "but I just dabble in attracting objects from time to time. And my husband breathes some fire here and there." As I listened to their evolving conversation, my heart began to drop even further. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

Wheither or not they can see my current state, the doctor continued with the news "By all rights, if you have a quirk it will manifest by age 4. Or possibly, it's some odd complex quirk. But take a look here." he took a small pause so that he may point at the x-ray of my left foot. "According to research from the dawn of the great phenomena, it's all in the joints of the pinkie toe. Did you know?" he stopped pointing at the x-ray.

I held no idea as to what he meant by that but I still listened in to gain more information. "Parts of the human body we don't really use are called vestigial." 'Vegetables?' "people without the extra joint deviated from the standard mold." the doctor continued with his little lesson of the science behind quirk apparation. But that still doesn't tell me what is wrong…

He continued, his voice shifting to a more sombre tone "Little Izuku has two joints. In this era, that is quite rare… It indicates that he is a "standard mold" without a quirk." and it was with those words that I felt like I died. '"Without a quirk" he said… what? How can that be possible?'I could no longer hear what was being said. All I know is that soon afterwards, I was being taken home by mom.

* * *

For the remainder of that day, I stayed in my room. I continued to watch All Might, my favourite hero, my role model, on my computer. I was still at a loss for words at what happened earlier that day. 'Why? Why did I have the misfortune at being a "standard mold"' I constantly asked myself this question.

Soon, my mom entered my room. With a small amount of tears in my eyes, I turned to her. Then I asked her, "No matter where people in trouble are, he goes and saves them with a smile… cuz he's a super awesome hero. Do you think I could be one too?" but what awaited me was not what I wished she would reply with. Instead, she ran to me and hugged my repeatedly saying "sorry".

* * *

The next day, I finally left my house once more after being cooped up in it for a day. Due to school being off for the break, I went to the park that was nearby my house. When I reached there, however, I saw Kacchan, my friend who has the quirk "Explosion", bullying another child. It was at that sight when I intervened. It didn't matter to me if Kacchan had a quirk or not. I will not stand on the sidelines watching this!

I soon found myself between Kacchan and the kid, who was hunched on the ground with some minor bruises on his arm courtesy of Kacchan. "Stop this Kacchan. Or I will stop you myself." I told him, my voice, gaze, and body firmer than they would normally be. However, the grin Kacchan wore also never wavered "You playing at "hero" Deku? You don't even have a quirk!" He replied back, punching his right fist into his left palm while creating a small explosion that happened on impact. But even still I didn't waiver.

Kacchan threw the first punch, which I just barely managed to block without any serious harm coming to me or the kid behind me. ' _It doesn't matter how much damage I take._ ' I thought that as on of Kacchan's other friends, one that can produce wings tried to attack me from behind. I was just barely able to dodge him as well and he ended up crashing into Kacchan. ' _The obstacles I have to face._ ' I thought again as the one with extendable fingers reached out to grab my foot, to which I responded by stepping on his fingers. _'Nor the people I have to fight._ ' Kacchan threw another punch at me, this time his grin turned into a snarl. ' _I will not allow anyone; hero or villain; quirk or quirkless; man, woman, or child; young or old; to be harmed if I can help it!_ '

I met Kacchan punch with one of my own. Our fists hit each other, sending us both backwards. I barely managed to not fly into the kid who was now just watching the fight with eyes as wide as saucers. Kacchan was not as lucky as he rammed right into his friend with the extending fingers, which were back to a normal size,sending him to the ground as well.

All four of us recovered soon, standing on our scratched up legs which were holding our bruised bodies. Other than Kacchan, the other two looked at me rather warely. It was almost as though they were fearful to continue the fight. Kacchan, however, looked at me somewhat puzzled. However, it didn't take long for the expression to turn annoyed. Kacchan tsked before stating a single thing, the thing to signal the end to the fight. "Come on, let's go." Before he turned and walked away. The other two didn't hesitate to follow.

Once they were gone, I let out the breath I didn't know that I was holding in. I then looked to the kid I was trying to protect. He was still on the ground, looking at the scene that just happened with wide eyes. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he turned his head slowly towards me and gulped. My gaze immediately softened, it was never my intention to frighten him. I then proceeded to stick out my left arm, my hand open for him to take. He looked at the hand in slight bewilderment before realizing what it meant, his eyes returning to a normal size and a small, thankful smile appearing on his lips. Once he took hold of the hand, I proceed to lift him up to his feet.

We looked at each other for a slight moment before he bowed his head. "I'm sorry for getting you involved with my troubles with Katsuki, Midoriya!" the kid spoke in a meek voice. He was one of the kids from my class, but whose name I couldn't place my finger on. "It was no problem. You don't need to apologize for something that I was fully prepared to take on." I eased my eyes to close slightly while smiling so that I could ease his worries.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

And it was with that single action, that Midoriya Izuku took his first step towards herodom.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

 **Well... I would say that went off better than I thought. I decided to make Izuku less of a pussy, and heavily increased his luck, in this story as well as some other changes as well. The changes will be mostly obvious with the exception to a few. But, really, who cares about my opinion, this is up for you guys (and gals, and whatever you identify as) to decide! So, review to tell me what you think! And also, please visit my profile for information! And see you, my peeps, soon!**


	2. Concerns (single review reply)

**Boy, oh boy…. I was not expecting this to blow up the way it did. You guys are simply the best! Before we continue, let's go over one review that I saw that was particularly interesting:**

 **RandomDude(guest): Ok, there are a couple of problems you have, and I won't be able to get around to complementing what you did right due to the fact this kind of story has been done before.**

 **But anyways, my first issue is with the POV. You should choose either first person or third person and stick with it– preferably Third Person as it's easier to deal with, and you can get away with describing things the character wouldn't notice from time to time. All too often I see these kinds of fics use the Bold Switches for Scenes and POV, but it's generally better to try and do it without the obvious Signs to tell us a change in scene (especially if the scene is self-explanatory), and not to have POV switches at all.**

 **The second Issue I have with this is timing– I feel like you kind of rushed it a bit and fit in as much negative stuff in the first couple of episodes as possible. Seriously, I feel like some time would have to go by before Bakugo starts actually bullying Izuku, not even mentioning the question of how Katsuki knows Izuku is Quirkless. Also, is this story going to be set when Izuku is about Four, or are you just going to skip a lot with time skips? Either way it would probably be far more effective if you were to have Izuku briefly mention the Quirkless Thing with his mom rather than experience it, have the Bakugo-Bullying-Fight right at the beginning, and continue on to show whatever inspired Izuku to Break His Body over and over again before he's Ripped As Hell.**

 **Also, that fight at the end there was a whole bag of worms in an of itself. WHY would Izuku fight Bakugo like that? An appropriate answer could be that he's pissed off that he can't ever be a hero and is desperate to prove it, and so fights back. You could also list the reason that because Bakugo is fighting the kid, the obviously appropriate response it to fight back and defend (like All Might in the TV!).**

 **Now, excuse my little rant here, and the "French" I will be speaking, but the reason you gave in the Author's Notes is Bullshit. You claim Izuku fights back because he isn't a "Pussy"... what the actual fuck? He's FOUR YEARS OLD! I know at that age I thought Adults were like Whales and that some of them were mean because they didn't want to celebrate my Birthday or whatever. So, rather than have Izuku be appropriately immature and child-like, you give him the "I know It Is My Destiny(tm) to protect everyone, no matter where they come from!" and accept Teenage Social Norms when it comes to not being a wuss and/or pussy? That doesn't make ANY fucking sense. At least TRY to make Izuku a believable character, or better yet make all of this a flashback so that Izuku can be using this in the future as evidence for that ideology. Or some other shit like that.**

 **Now complaints and cursing aside (I don't curse often, but that comment deserved it), you need to think about how your story will progress. If Izuku gets some sort of mentor you need them to get permission from Izuku's Mom to train him, as he's not old enough to make a decision mature enough to be considered his own (basically it would considered be as bad as Kidnapping, Pedophile Harassment, or Child Abuse if Izuku would agree to Training in-secret... or if Inko doesn't have a VERY GOOD REASON for a Preschooler to undergo intense physical training). If you decide to have this be a thing where Izuku's training himself... then I personally think Inko would easily find out (Four-Year-Olds don't have much experience lying... nor do any Pre-Teen out there), and stop him and maybe give him help if he doesn't ever actually stop his behavior (might as well do it safely if he's not going to stop...)**

 **Anyways, sorry if I make a bad first-impression, my main goal here is to help you improve your story.**

* * *

 **First of all, this is simply to help me with writing. I know I suck with writing, especially with POV's. I think I understand what you mean, but if you still see weird things, please point them out! By all means! Secondly, I am more-so basing this off the manga, which fan-fiction really does not have a category on. I tried finding dates other than birthdays and unimportant events, such as the day, month, and year of the "Sludge Villain Incident". I tried asking others, but they didn't have those as well, so if you have them please tell me! That would better help the timing thing, which I am being forced to pull out of my butt. And no, this is more so for me to set up the story before we reach the main timeline of events. The Bakugo bullying thing will occur as Izuku will allow himself to be the target so that no one else will have to deal with it. And I will try to show Izuku training himself, with some minor mentors of several disciplines which he will compile into a self using style, which he told his mom. And, even though she initially disapprove, because she loves her son and wishes to support him, she allows him to do so as long as he does not put himself on the verge of death, which Izuku will avoid. Thirdly, the fight was meant to be about him wanting to prove himself, but I am guessing that I didn't go over it well. If you can help with that, I will greatly appreciate it. Now, onto something that I really was not expecting from his rant. For the record, by "pussy" I was literally referring to the bawling his eyes out in a very excessive manner thing he does at times, not the "I'm a badass" thing you think I was trying to pull. Now, he can cry, I would not take that away, but he just won't cry in an excessive manner. Maybe more like a small stream? Next, I feel like Izuku would be more of a "mediator" type of person in that he will help anyone that is in need, and if he sees a conflicted villain, such as Stain, he would try to understand their point of view and see if he could change it. And, yes I do pardon your french even though I do believe it is not really french. And for the last part of the review, I think I already went over earlier.**

 **Again, I am not giving you any flack. If anything, I thought your review was extremely well made, even if it was a bit harsh in some of it's wording. Hopefully I managed to answer some of the concerns you brought up. And apologies to all those who believed I was posting a new chapter already. I will be working on that after I fix the "concerns" that this fine man brought up! Again, hope to** **see you, my peeps, soon!**


	3. The Beginning v2

**[Official upload: 07/09/2018]**

 **EDIT: Well... this is something. I have finished editing the first chapter into the v2 version. Let's see how this goes...**

 **Disclaimers: I am not sure how factually accurate this shall be in terms of actual, or in-universe, science, so please if you happen to have knowledge on the subject, please inform me on discord (information is on my profile). I, also, do not own nor shall I ever own 僕のヒーローアカデミア(My Hero Academia)!**

Text:

' _[in italics]_ ' - thoughts of the person whose POV we are viewing

"[regular text]" - speech

 _"[italicized text]"_ \- speech being repeated by POV thought

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

It all started in Keikei City, China of the year 20XX. In a hospital room, a baby was born in conjunction with a strange "phenomena". The newborn child held the ability to emit a unknown amount of light from their body. But they were only the start.

Soon after their birth, similar "phenomena" began appearing all across the world. The source of this phenomena was unknown then, as it is now. However, what was originally the extraordinary soon became the norm. "Dreams" were now able to become reality.

Now, the world's population consisted of ~80% of those who held these unique abilities, these "individualities" - quirks. With the development of the "phenomena" known as quirks, humanity has entered a new age… the "Society of Superhumans"! But with this age came new hardships. The phenomena carried with it a new wave of crime, much more dangerous than the last. And out of it came the need for something else. Those who wished to protect the innocent from the evil, that began to infest the world due to the lacklustor ability of countries to change their current laws, began to wear the mantle of heroism. The profession, originally thought to remain a dream, came from the chaos of the new world. And from their various acts of heroism, they gained, not only money from the state, but also the respect and love of the public.

This is where our story begins…

* * *

 ** _Year 2XXX, four years after Midoriya Izuku's birth_**

"You best give up." a voice said, causing Izuku's heart to drop and his mind to stop in its tracks. Izuku wasn't sure if he heard him correctly. As Izuku was about to ask him, an old gentleman with lightly toned skin, a brownish-gray moustache, and large green-tinted goggles covering his eyes, to see if he heard correctly or not, when Izuku heard his mother, Midoriya Inko, speak in a tense voice.

"Doctor…! You mean there is something wrong? Every other child at his kindergarten has manifested, but Izuku still hasn't…" To which he replied "I'm sorry, ma'am, remind me: you're fourth generation correct? Your quirk I mean…"

"Yes naturally…" she started off slowly before continuing "but I just dabble in attracting objects from time to time. And my husband breathes some fire here and there." As he listened to their evolving conversation, Izuku's heart began to drop and freeze even further than before. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move.

Ignoring Izuku's current state of mind, the doctor continued with the bad news "By all rights, if you have a quirk it will manifest by age 4. Or possibly, it's some odd complex quirk. But take a look here." he took a small pause so that he may point at the x-ray of Izuku's left foot. "According to research from the dawn of the great phenomena, it's all in the joints of the pinkie toe. Did you know?" he stopped pointing at the x-ray.

He held no idea as to what the doctor meant by that but Izuku still listened in to gain more information. "Parts of the human body we don't really use are called vestigial." 'Vegetables?' Izuku thought as he mistakened the doctor's words. "people without the extra joint deviated from the standard mold." the doctor continued with his little lesson of the science behind quirk apparition. But that still doesn't tell him what is wrong…

He continued, his voice shifting to a more sombre tone "Little Izuku has two joints. In this era, that is quite rare… It indicates that he is a "standard mold" without a quirk." and it was with those words that Izuku felt like the world around him started to fall apart. '"Without a quirk" he said… what? How can that be possible?' Izuku, no longer hearing what was being said between his mother and the doctor, sat as stiff as a marble model. All he knows is that soon afterwards, he was being taken home by his mother.

* * *

When they returned home, the Bakugo family also returned from a similar doctor. They found out that their son was to have a quirk known as "Explosion", which was a combination of his mother's, Bakugo Mitsuki, quirk "Glycerin" and his father's, Bakugo Masaru, quirk "Oxidizing Sweat". After informing the Bakugo's of Izuku's state, both Midoriya's entered their home. To which Izuku immediately went to his room, not even bothering with lunch.

For the remainder of that day, Izuku stayed in his room at his computer. On it, with the volume rather low so as to not bother his mother, Izuku continued to watch All Might, his favourite hero and role model. Izuku was still at a loss for words at what happened earlier that day. 'Why? Why did I have the misfortune at being a "standard mold"' he constantly asked himself this simple, yet complex question.

Soon, Inko entered his room for the second time that day. With a small trail of tears in his eyes, Izuku turned to her. Then asked her, "No matter where people in trouble are, he goes and saves them with a smile… cuz he's a super awesome hero. Do you think I could be one too?" but what awaited him was not what he wished for. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Instead, she ran to Izuku and hugged him, crying onto his shoulders while repeatedly saying "I'm sorry, Izuku!"

* * *

It took a couple of days for Izuku to recover from the event of that day, but he managed to finally leave his house once more. Due to school being off for the break, Izuku went to the park that was nearby so that he could cool off. When he reached there, however, he saw Kacchan, Bakugo Katsuki, bullying another child. It was at that sight when Izuku intervened. It didn't matter to Izuku that Katsuki had a quirk and Izuku didn't, he wasn't going to stand on the sidelines watching this! Thinking of All Might's smile as he rescued people, Izuku rushed in to protect the kid.

He soon found himself between Kacchan and the kid, who was hunched on the ground with some minor bruises on his arm courtesy of Kacchan. "That's mean Kacchan! Look you made him cry! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Izuku informed Kacchan, his voice, gaze, and body firmer than they would normally be, which sounded funny on the a four year old. However, the grin Kacchan wore also never wavered "You playing at "hero" Deku? You don't even have a quirk!" He replied back, punching his right fist into his left palm while creating a small explosion that happened on impact. But Izuku didn't waiver.

Kacchan threw the first punch, which Izuku just barely managed to dodge without any serious harm coming to him or the kid behind me. 'It doesn't matter how much damage I take.' he thought as one of Kacchan's other friends, one that can produce wings tried to attack Izuku from behind. He was just barely able to dodge him as well, and as a result the kid ended up crashing into Kacchan. 'The obstacles I have to face.' Izuku thought again as the one with extendable fingers reached out to grab my foot, to which he responded by stepping on the guy's fingers. 'Nor the people I have to fight.' Kacchan started to throw another punch at Izuku, this time his grin turned into a snarl. 'I will not allow anyone; quirk or quirkless; man, woman, or child; young or old; to be harmed if I can help it! I will be just like All Might!'

Izuku met Kacchan punch with one of my own. Our fists hit the others face, sending us both backwards. Izuku barely managed to not fly into the kid who was now just watching the fight with eyes as wide as saucers. Kacchan was not as lucky as he rammed right into his friend with the extending fingers, which were back to a normal size,sending him to the ground as well.

All four of them recovered soon, standing on their scratched up legs which were holding the bruised bodies. Other than Kacchan, the other two looked at Izuku rather warily. It was almost as though they were fearful to continue the fight. Kacchan, however, looked at Izuku with a glare that held a somewhat puzzled expression. However, it didn't take long for the expression to turn annoyed. Kacchan tsked before stating a single thing, the thing that signaled the end of the fight. "Come on, let's go." Before he turned and walked away. The other two didn't hesitate to follow.

Once they were gone, Izuku let out the breath he didn't know that he was holding in. Izuku then turned his gaze so that he may look to the kid Izuku was trying to protect. He was still on the ground, looking at the scene that just happened with wide eyes. When the kid noticed that Izuku was looking at him, he turned his head slowly towards him and gulped. Izuku's gaze immediately softened, it was never his intention to frighten the kid. Izuku then proceeded to stick out his left arm, his hand opening for the kid to take. He looked at the hand in slight bewilderment before realizing what it meant, his eyes returning to a normal size and a small, thankful smile appearing on his lips. Once he took hold of the hand, Izuku proceed to lift him up to his feet.

They looked at each other for a slight moment before he bowed his head. "I'm sorry for getting you involved with my troubles with Katsuki, Midoriya!" the kid spoke in a meek voice. He was one of the kids from Izuku's class, but whose name he couldn't place my finger on. "It was no problem. You don't need to apologize for something that I was fully prepared to take on." Izuku eased his eyes to close slightly while smiling so that he could ease the kids worries.

* * *

Later on that day, after talking for a while with the kid, whose name was actually Agano Iwane and was also quirkless, Izuku walked home. When he got there, as expected his mother saw the bruises on Izuku's body and immediately ran to him to check on him, asking him what happened. Izuku began telling mother the story, not leaving out a single detail of what took place. Inko looked to her son in shock.

"Why would you put yourself in danger?" she questioned him. Izuku fidgeted a bit before replying "Well, Kacchan was fighting Iwane using his quirk, something Iwane couldn't do as he doesn't have one. So, to stop him I fought back." Izuku defended his actions. Inko, sighing at his response, looked at him with concern. "And what made you think that you would have a different result?" she continued her questioning. Izuku, with his head down, stood still for a moment, thinking about how to build his response. "Well…. When I saw Iwane, I thought about how unequal the world was. But, then I thought of All Might. About how he always smiles, no matter the situation, and how he always saves those in his sight. I wanted to be just like that, but the world denied giving me a quirk." Izuku's eyes started welling slowly, with his mother's eyes widening. "However, even if I don't have a quirk, I want to still help people, just like him!" As he said this, Izuku looked up, his eyes showing his determination to keep his promise.

When Inko heard her son's declaration, she stared at him in shock. "Why?" she started. "Why would you want to put yourself in danger like that? Unlike heroes, you wouldn't have the back-up a quirk would provide you." Inko had to confirm, her heart racing unlike ever before. Izuku looked in his mother's eyes before replying "Because I want to help others. What is wrong with wanting to do that? And, if I can't have a quirk to back me up, then I will need to get stronger to achieve it in place of a quirk." Izuku stated this with conviction to his mom, who looked at him like she was seeing someone else. "Is…. is this really what you want? And if so, are you prepared for the dangers that might lie ahead?" Inko asked Izuku, wanting to know if he truly wanted this. "Yes." with that quick reply, Inko sighed in defeat. ' _Just like father… incredibly stubborn…_ '

And it was with that serious expression on his face did the first door of many open before Izuku. But what shall the future beyond the door bring?

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

 **Edit: This is now updated so that I can see what the reviewer thinks this time around, as well as to make it longer. So, first off you will notice that all the POV's are removed and replaced with simple third person. Apparently, it is easier so I am going to use it. Second off, the fist are now hitting the face instead of the other fist, so more realistic. And, finally, I added in more conversation between Izuku and Inko, along with how Bakugo found out about Izuku and his quirklessness.** **I also took some more creative liberty in adding something to Izuku's dad since we don't know much about him other than his quirk and that he is overseas.** **So, review to tell me what you think of the change! And also, please visit my profile for information! Special thanks to RandomDude(guest) whose review was used to remaster the first chapter. And see you, my peeps, soon!**


End file.
